Kiss of Truth
by Floric1434
Summary: He has to fall in love with someone before he turns 16. But that person has to love him for him for the curse to be broken and the world to be in peace and not be destroyed. Time's running out, he's 15. What should he do to unravel the mysteries hidden by his father, and to unlock the key towards evil's destruction? As mentioned before, the answer is always true love.
1. Chapter 1

Flo: I was bored like HELL…

Yuu: And you started this… Smooth move…

Flo: I got the idea in school! Somehow, I mixed up Sleeping Beauty and Snow White when I was plotting it O.o…

IE Cast: Wait, we need to know, WHO'S THE MAIN CHARACTER? !

Flo: (stares blankly at Fubuki) Fubuki Shirou and Gouenji Shuuya

Fubuki and Gouenji: … Yaoi …

Flo: Me and Yuu don't own IE! Enjoy!

**XOXOXOXOX**

The people of Lastvia cheered happily for their new born prince. The queen had given birth to a beautiful boy with silver hair like her hair and murky grey eyes.

The king was so happy; he made a feast and invited everybody in the kingdom. The merchants came and so did the butcher and florist. Everyone had brought along a gift for their prince.

Even the 12 Fairies of Power were there. Each fairy took turns using their magic wands on the baby.

The first fairy was the Fairy of Wisdom, Yuuto Kidou. He gave the prince intelligence beyond imagination.

The second was the Fairy of Beauty, Haruna Otonashi. She blessed the prince with good looks.

The third, the Fairy of Patience Aki Kino, waved her magic wand around the prince's little head and whispered the words, "When in trouble, calm down and think of another way. Remember this my prince,"

This continued on with the Fairy of Justice Jousuke Tsunami, Fairy of Peace Fuyuka Ono, Fairy of Success Mamoru Endou and so on, so on.

When the eleventh fairy, Touko Zaizen the Fairy of Love was about to give her present, the door of the castle shook with anger. Everyone in the feast went quiet. Someone banged on the door, and again, and again, louder each time. Finally, the door crashed down and everybody was shock. There he was the thirteenth fairy, Kenzaki the Fairy of Darkness.

The king, queen, fairies and subjects widened their eyes in terror. Kenzaki flew into the castle with rage. The guards tried stopping him but on by on they were killed by the hounds that Kenzaki had brought along with him.

The king didn't know what to do. He was dumbfounded. He had purposely didn't invite the thirteenth fairy for everybody knew, thirteen was an unlucky number.

An ugly unlucky number.

Kenzaki landed himself infront of Touko, who had stepped back and bumped into the twelfth fairy, Ichirouta Kazemaru, the Fairy of Battle.

"My, my, what's this?" Kenzaki asked mockingly. An evil smirk plastered on his face. "A party? Without me?" He went closer to the king. The royal king took a step back, his guard up. He let his left hand rest on the sword that was hanging from his belt, ready to use it.

"Now that's just rude isn't it? Not inviting me over! What? Did the invitation got lost in the mail?" The evil fairy took another step forward. His smirk was replaced by a frown. "Take a step back, Kenzaki." The king warned and drew out his sword, pointing it straight at Kenzaki's chest. Kenzaki, however, didn't look like he was going to follow the king's orders.

The queen, frightened by the situation, took the baby from its cradle and took it closer to her chest, hushing it so it won't cry. The baby made gurgling noises to which attracted Kenzaki's attention. The dark fairy turned his head to his right, where the queen was standing with her baby in her arms.

"Ah! So here's the heir to the throne I presume!" Kenzaki said, his smirk back onto his face. He turned his attention to the queen, who took a bold step back with the baby in her arms. A few guards acted without the order of the king and stood in front of the queen as defence.

But Kenzaki's hounds jumped onto them and ripped their bodies to pieces. Blood sprayed all over, hitting anybody near. Most of it hit the queen, baby and Kenzaki. The thirteenth fairy licked the blood that landed near his mouth.

"The blood of a warrior," his smirk turned into an evil grin, "I haven't had that in ages. Especially the blood of royalty."

That was all it took. The king lunged forward to attack Kenzaki but he was held back by the hounds. "NO!" He shouted. The fairies tried helping but one-by-one they were tied by Kenzaki's vines. They were stuck and couldn't move. Kenzaki took another step and so did the queen.

"Oh don't be afraid my queen," he tried luring the queen. He opened his palm that was extended towards her, revealing a beautiful purple-coloured stone that was shining and sparkling brilliantly. The queen was mesmerized and she fell under Kenzaki's spell.

"NO!" The king struggled to get past the hounds but failed.

"Yes, come closer my queen," Kenzaki's face was decorated by an evil grin that sent shivers down one's spine. "I have a gift for your new born baby," He laughed a spine-chilling laugh. The queen, being hypnotized by the stones' beauty, nodded and slowly walked towards Kenzaki, who was still laughing.

The subjects took a step back from fear for they knew they couldn't help. None of them were powerful enough to fight Kenzaki and his hounds. The fairies and king struggled to get free.

"Let me take a look at him," Kenzaki said. The queen obeyed and held out her baby to Kenzaki, who took the baby while still laughing. He let go of the stone in his palm in front of the baby's face, to which it floated and hovered.

A bright purple light emitted from the stone, making Kenzaki's grin somehow eviller.

"By the time he is 16 years of age," Kenzaki chanted and the stone slowly made its way to the baby's forehead, to where its tip touched the baby's forehead. "The Earth will shake, the grounds will crumble," Kenzaki continued, ignoring the shouts of the other fairies and the king. "The world shall suffer and you shall die!" The stone slowly buried itself into the baby's forehead, emitting a blinding purple-light. Kenzaki laughed while the queen dropped to the floor from exhaustion due to the hypnotizing spell.

"NO! SHIROU!" The king yelled his son's name, trying to see in the blinding light.

The light slowly disappeared and so did the vines and hounds. Kenzaki was already out of sight but his evil laugh was still heard in the ears of everybody there. But the sound of Kenzaki's laughter soon died as a baby's cry filled the atmosphere. The king rushed to his son, who was on the floor crying.

"My son…" The king couldn't believe he was seeing now, the purple stone that Kenzaki was holding was right now inside the baby's forehead, buried there. The king suddenly remembered his wife and ordered the maids to help her. He lifted up his baby with a sorrowful look. The fairies stared at him with sympathy.

Touko made her way to the king, knelt down and held his hand. "I do not have enough power to undo the spell, but I do have enough to make another," And with that, she took out her magic wand and started chanting. She waved her wand and touched the stone that was on the, still crying, baby's forehead.

"If the prince finds love with somebody and that somebody loves _him for him_ before he turns 16 and kisses his love, then the world shall prosper and the prince shall inherit the throne," Pink coloured waves of light surrounded the baby and disappeared. The king stood up along with Touko. A grateful look was seen on his face.

Kazemaru stepped up from behind the female fairy. "I, sir, still have something to give too." The teal-haired fairy drew out his sword. It was a magnificent sword, with engraved words on its handle. It was also emitting a faint blue light.

"May this help him in the future," Kazemaru smiled as the king took the sword and nodded. "And maybe, just maybe, he could kill that cursed fairy too, for the good of us all." Kazemaru said with a smile of hope. The other fairies did too. And so did the king. Even if he was still a baby, Prince Shirou seemed to be able to absorb that euphoria and giggled.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Flo: What did I just write?

Yuu: A fantasy story

Gouenji: You said I was supposed to be in this too, so where am I?

Flo: (places her finger to her lips) Hush, hush~

IE Cast: THE HELL?

Flo: Mou! Just wait you stupid ash-blond haired dude!

Shirou: (emo corner) I hate you Flo!

Flo: I love you too!~

Yuu: Wait, how did you get this stupid idea?

Flo: (kicks Yuu) I was daydreaming about the Disney princesses and their stories! And I somehow mixed up the main character of 'Sleeping Beauty' into the story 'Snow White'. And then I was bored and figured to write a new story, and I wanted to use Kazemaru and Endou!

Endou and Kazemaru: Somehow, the idea of being fairies seems like a whole lot better now.

Flo: But then… I JUST COULDN'T GET A PLOT! And then somehow Kazemaru here, changed into Fubuki in my daydream and POOF! The plot just couldn't stop coming XXDD

Gouenji: … And I bet its gonna kill us…

Flo: No dying involved for the two main characters (smiles sweetly)

The minor characters: WAIT, WHAT ABOUT US? !

Yuu: Didn't you guys noticed that the guards died?

Minor Characters: (gulps)

Flo: Ja ne! Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Flo: (evil, evil, EVIL smile)

IE Cast: (shivering) … Yuu, what's wrong with your sister?

Yuu: (looks up from a piece of paper) A three times eviller smile huh? Well (continues to read the paper) That means she's either finished the plot for this story in her mind, OR she had just devised some new stories (types on computer)

IE Cast: (sigh of relief) Oh… Hey, what're you doing with that computer and laptop?

Yuu: Writing this story like DUH

IE Cast: Huh? We thought Flo was the one that was writing it

Yuu: She's the author, I'm just helping her, she writes the story on a piece of paper in school and I re-write it, correct her mistakes and add some ideas a little on the computer, that's how we're working now

IE Cast: OOohhhh~ The siblings don't own Inazuma Eleven! Continue on!

Flo: (cracks up and starts laughing like a mad woman)

Yuu: And now that's a sign she had just lost her mind…

IE Cast: (sweat drop)

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

The prince inhaled the fresh morning air. A walk in the garden had always calmed him down. Shirou sat down on a bench near a bed of sunflowers.

He had just broke up with another princess.

The young prince sighed. It has been 15 years since the spell was bestowed upon him and 15 years also, after the queen's death. Shirou lifted his hand up and touched the stone that was on his forehead with a gloomy expression.

If he wanted to live, he needed to love. To which he did every time his father introduced him to a lovely damsel. But none of the seemed to love _him for him_, as Touko's spell wanted.

The damsels and princesses he met and fell in love with seemed to want his money or status. Some just wanted to help him out of pity. Pity? He didn't need pity for crying out loud! He needed someone that could love him as much as he loved the other.

A maid walked over and bowed in respect. "The king wishes to meet you sire," she said without looking up. Shirou nodded and stood up. "Very well, thank you for informing me."

"You're welcome, your highness," And the maid left.

Shirou sighed again and dropped his hand, leaving it hanging beside him. He started walking towards the palace.

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

"You summoned me Father?" Shirou asked as he entered his father's workroom. The king was on his desk, stacks of paperwork were arranged in front of him. His face showed that he was stressed out, probably because of the papers.

The king put on his best poker face when he saw his beloved son, a fake happy smile. Did Shirou believed it? Hell to the no. His father could use some acting classes. Maybe he can take one from the famous actress, Rika Urabe. He heard that she was accepting students now.

"IS something the matter Father? Are you sick?" Shirou asked as he walked in. Too bad the king didn't notice the reflection of himself in the mirror because he was almost as white as paper. "No, no, I'm just fine." The king assured Shirou. "I'm more worried about you. I hear that you and the princess of Lienid didn't…" He trailed off. Shirou could somehow hear the words his father intended to say. 'Work out.'

Oh, it didn't work out alright.

Shirou sighed and dropped into the seat in front of his father. "I guess she was just interested in the money I had," True enough, Lastvia was the richest kingdom known thanks to its securely guarded gold mines. "Or maybe she just wasn't that interested in me…" Shirou continued but he wasn't so sure about that. He had a whole town – maybe a kingdom – of girls who were crazy for him. But most on them fell in love with him because of his good looks. They don't even know when was he born or why he had a purple-coloured stone stuck in his forehead! And even so, none of them were able to attract his attention.

The king chuckled. "I see…" Then he frowned. The prince was turning 15 in a few days and then soon he'll be 16. They needed to do something fast or the world will perish. Then did the king remember something rather useless and important at the same time.

"I forgot to tell you my son but the prince of the Middluns will be arriving here soon," He said. _A prince? From the Middluns?_ Shirou thought. "What does the prince want with our kingdom?" He raised his eyebrows.

"I am not so sure," The king admitted, "but I do believe it has something to do with Kenzaki," His face changed into a scowl.

Shirou only lowered his head. "I see," He said simply then stood up. He excused himself and left. The prince made his way to his room, which was a few doors away from his father's workroom. And seeing as he was living in a palace, the rooms _were _huge and so were the doors, so his room was rather far away too.

Once he was in, he locked the door and jumped onto his bed. The bed was soft and comfy and it moved when Shirou landed on it. His eyes stared blankly at the ceiling and blinked a few times before a sigh escaped his lips.

He was tired. He was tired of all of this. The spell, the sword training, the damsels/princesses, Kenzaki… Right now, he would do anything to live as a son of a merchant, fall in love with anybody he liked and maybe not fall in love at all! Truth be told, he was sick of it!

He hated his life as a spell-bound prince. He hated Kenzaki for putting this spell on him.

"When will all of this end?" He asked the golden-coloured ceiling on top of him. The more he thought about it the more tired and sleepy he became. Before closing his eyes for a deep slumber, he touched the stone on his forehead. A habit that was just too hard to break.

And he suddenly remembered the prince of the Middluns.

He had never met any other prince from another kingdom. And since the story about him being cursed by an evil fairy had probably spread to the tips of Lienid (now in modern days known as Greenland), he just couldn't resist the thought that this prince came here to help him.

Maybe he did hold the answer to break the spell. Who knows? Maybe the prince of the Middluns can even help him destroy Kenzaki.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The prince woke up during sunset. When he had tried sitting up, a book slid down from his head and landed on his bed. So he had fallen asleep while reading a book. The young prince stood up and stretched. He looked out the balcony window he noticed the orange-red sky. It was beautiful and breathtaking, especially from his room.

Shirou walked out onto the balcony and leaned against the marble rails, acting as protection so he won't fall. Shirou smiled at the beautiful sunset. He wondered when was the last time he had seen a beautiful view like this. Probably a few years ago when he went out of the kingdom grounds and into the forest to run from the guards. He had found a gigantic sparkling lake. And when he stood at its edge, he couldn't see the other side of it.

He played there for hours until the palace guards found him hanging upside down on a tree. Ever since then, the king never let him go into town without him knowing. But at that time, the little prince was determined to go back to the lake one day.

Now, standing on his balcony, he wasn't so sure if he could even _live _to see another spring. A flock of birds were flying towards north-west as he presumed.

A soft knock was heard. Shirou turned around, rather disappointed that he was disturbed, and walked back inside his room. "Yes?" He called back, knowing that it was one of his maids.

"Dinner is ready sire." A deep male voice said from behind the door. "Thank you, you may leave now. I'll be at the dining room soon." He said simply, although the truth was, he wanted to stay in his room and think.

He heard a faint, 'Yes sir,' and the sounds of leaving footsteps were heard. But then the sound of a stomach grumbling replaced the sound of faints footsteps.

"Hhmm maybe I should go to dinner after all…" Shirou said to himself as he remembered that he had also skipped lunch. Man, what type of prince was he going to be?

**XOXOXOXOXOX**

Horns and trumpets were blown into a melodious song. The song that was normally heard when people from the blood of royalty enters a room or place. A few horses and their riders entered the kingdom through the gates. One of them, who was in front, a teenage boy with fiery white hair, zigzag eye brows and black eyes seemed to be the leader.

He jumped down from his horse when he saw another teenager, around the same age as him, walking towards him, a crown on his head and a few armoured guards around him. The crowned boy also had a purple stone on his forehead.

"The prince of Lastvia I presume?" The fiery white haired teenager asked with a small smile. His clothes looked quite dirty but that's what you get when somebody rode miles just to get here.

"Yes, Shirou Fubuki. And you must be the prince of Middluns. It's a pleasure to meet you." Shirou extended his arm and the other prince took it gratefully. From afar, they heard the squeals of girls.

"Shuuya Gouenji. It's a pleasure to meet you too." Shuuya said and Shirou invited him and his guards to the palace. The group of girls, however, were still squealing.

**XOXOXOXOX**

Yuu: Done!

Flo: Wait, I didn't add the last part!

Yuu: You didn't, I did :P

Flo: Fine, just R & R people! XD Really appreciated!

IE Cast: Yup! Really REALLY appreciate the reviews!


	3. Chapter 3

Flo: (peace sign) Third chapter for Kiss of Truth and I guess I'm sorry for the late super update… I had a writer's block…

IE Cast: Flo does not own Inazuma Eleven! Let's get on! XD

Fubuki and Gouenji: …

**XOXOXOXOX**

As the two princes made their way to Shirou's palace, the girls in town were still squealing. Shuuya felt a little uneasy about it but Shirou seemed calm, like he was used to it. He probably was.

A group of peasant girls raced towards them but were successfully stopped by Shirou's guards. Shuuya's guards however, were only able to follow the other guards lead and block the girl's path.

As Shirou lead the other prince deeper into his own kingdom, Prince Shuuya took note of the surroundings. It was rather cold but there was no such thing as a single snowflake in sight. And the last time the prince checked, it was supposed to be spring.

He noticed a market place close by and from their distance; he was able to smell the delicious aroma of the foods there and hear the faint shouts of the fishmongers.

The prince was quite amazed at the atmosphere. It was calm and peaceful and the perfect place to relax.

He also heard rumours of an enormous lake nearby the kingdom. Not many have been to the lake as it was really hard to find and there were also rumours about it being guarded by a silver dragon.

"May I know, dear prince, what is your motive of coming all the way to Lastvia from the Middluns?" Shirou suddenly asked Shuuya as he slowed down, so that Shuuya could keep up with him. Shirou kept his head down, staring at the rocks on the ground, instead of looking at the other prince.

Shuuya turned his head to the right, looking at Shirou, who was deep in thought. He half smiled. "I'd like to talk about it in the presence of you father as well." The prince replied.

Shirou nodded in response, though his eyes were in a wave of worry.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Shuuya was given new clothes to wear, as his previous ones were all dirty and need to be washed. The two princes and the king of Lastvia were now in the royal dining room. The cook had made a delicious meal, celebrating the arrival of the prince of the Middluns.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay here in our kingdom, Prince Shuuya." The king said, welcoming. Prince Shuuya half smiled and slightly nodded. He took a seat facing Prince Shirou, who was sitting next to his father on the long table.

"Thank you, sir." Prince Shuuya said.

"So tell me, what brings you all the way here?" The king asked again. Prince Shirou kept quiet as he played with his food. He decided to keep quiet as the Prince of Middluns and his father talk.

Prince Shuuya stole a glance at Prince Shirou, taking note of his quietness and the purple stone that didn't shine, like how they first met earlier.

"… This matter concerns mostly on… Kenzaki, sir…" The prince hesitantly said. He had ridden a horse all the way here for help from the prince of Lastvia and now, he wasn't going to pretend like he had come here just to sight-see.

Shuuya noticed that the king's face tensed and his body froze up a little while Prince Shirou flinched, though still keeping his eye on his food platter and using his golden coloured fork to juggle the vegetables around.

"I… see…" The king slowly said.

"My sister…" Shuuya lowered his head as he slowly placed his spoon and fork on the plate. "The only princess of the Middluns kingdom…" Prince Shuuya's eyes slowly watered as he envisioned his laughing younger sister in front of him.

_Princess Yuuka Gouenji…_

"Kenzaki had cursed her… for refusing his offer of becoming his bride…" Shuuya gulped down the anger and rage that slowly filled him. His appetite was ruined, again.

He had already released his anger on innocent animals on their way to Lastvia, he didn't want to create havoc in the kingdom now.

Prince Shirou's eyes widened and he looked up from his plate to look at the other prince.

The king stared at Prince Shuuya with a rage expression. He was just about to ask Prince Shuuya what type of curse did Kenzaki put on her but there was no need to.

"Kenzaki had changed her into stone. We don't know how to get her back. I heard about your highness's… history with Kenzaki and figured that maybe you'd know a way to break the spell." Prince Shuuya said, as he looked up at the king with hopeful and determined eyes.

Prince Shirou's eyes narrowed. History? What type of history did his father and Kenzaki had? And the fairy changed her into _stone_?

Prince Shuuya continued.

"It is true, royal king of Lastvia that you and the thirteenth fairy Kenzaki, used to be good friends?" He stared at the king's figure. His voice sounded serious.

Prince Shirou's eyes widened from shock. What was Prince Shuuya saying?

"Father, what is he talking about?" Prince Shirou looked at his father, eager for an explanation.

They heard a sigh coming from the king's lips. The king was caught. He couldn't run from the past forever.

"What Prince Shuuya is saying, unfortunately, is true my dear son." The king said, with his elbows on the table and his hands cupped around his mouth.

Shirou was shocked and was at a loss for words. He dropped the fork and spoon that he was holding.

Why didn't his father tell him about this before?

Why?

**Somewhere in an unknown land, deep inside a forest, hidden by a magical wall from the eyes of adventurers, was a giant mansion… Who lived in the mansion? None other than the thirteenth fairy, Kenzaki.**

The fairy laughed mockingly. He was watching the king of Lastvia, Prince Shirou and Prince Shuuya talking through a crystal ball. It has been a long time since he paid a visit to Lastvia, hasn't it?

The fairy chuckled. He stood up from his seat and called out for his servant.

"ATSUYA!" His shout echoed throughout the old mansion. Rushing footsteps were heard. Kenzaki walked out of his room and smirked when he saw the little servant, who had light-pink hair and murky grey eyes and _looked exactly like Prince Shirou_, running towards him.

He breathed hard. "Y-You called, Kenzaki-sama?" Atsuya said.

"Yes, of course I called you, you stupid fool! Who else would be calling you in this place?" Kenzaki scowled. He didn't realize, however, that Atsuya himself was scowling as he continued to pretend to be tired from running.

"I'm going out for a while. Make sure the whole house is clean when I get back."

Atsuya gritted his teeth before looking up and putting on his innocent poker face. "Yes sir." He said in a blank voice.

"Remember, never and I mean, _never _set foot in my room, got that? !" Kenzaki ordered before walking away.

Atsuya watched as Kenzaki's silhouette slowly disappeared. Once he heard the door closing, and the sound of a horse running, he kicked a nearby vase, breaking it into pieces before gritting his teeth and clenching his fists.

Kenzaki thought he was stupid, did he?

Even if Kenzaki had warned him, many, many times, not to go into his room, but still, the fifteen-year old teenage boy was a rebel when Kenzaki wasn't around.

Just a few weeks ago, when Kenzaki was looking for a new bride in the Middluns, Atsuya had secretly gone into Kenzaki's room.

He was dead-shock to find spell books, potions, a magical staff and a crystal ball.

But the most shocking thing of all was that Kenzaki had lied to him for fifteen years.

He wasn't bought in the market and became a slave to Kenzaki.

No, he was a prince.

_One of Lastvia's prince._

During the celebration of his and his twin's birth, Kenzaki had intruded the celebration. He put a curse on Atsuya's twin and kidnapped Atsuya himself. The queen had died a few days later from depression of losing one of her sons.

How he had known this?

Well, he had accidentally read a spell in one of Kenzaki's books that shows someone their history, from when they were born and until yesterday.

That was how Prince Atsuya Fubuki knew about his past.

And he was determined to get out of here.

Each time he did an errand somewhere around the mansion, he'd search around, looking for a way out.

But Kenzaki had put a magical force field around the mansion, which allowed nobody from the outside world to see or even go in and out of the magical walls.

Even so, Atsuya was determined. He was going to get out of here and meet his brother, one way or another, and help Prince Shirou to break the curse.

**.END.**

Flo: I'm still sorry for the super late update! :( I had writer's block for this story! But now, it looks like the writer's block is CURED! :D

Shuuya and Shirou: NOOOO! OAO!

Flo: XP! XD! ZOMG… I think I just made this story into one crazy mixed up fairytale XD

Touko: You said it -_-

Flo: X3! Sorry for the short chapter! But it's all I can do :( for now ;)!


	4. Chapter 4

**.Kiss of Truth: Chapter 4.**

Prince Shirou sighed. He dropped into the royal garden's comfy bench. The flowers around him were blooming oh so happily. If only he could be like them too… Blooming in the sun and adding more beauty to the scenery.

Unfortunately, he wasn't a flower.

And, he wasn't going to give up either.

_Flashback_

"_But… How?" Prince Shirou asked; quite dazed. He still didn't believe a word that his father – nor Prince Shuuya – had said. _

"_If you must know…" the king sighed once more. "It all happened before I knew your mother. Most of the old citizens in this kingdom would still remember the tale, though I think it would be best if I just tell you now, right?" he offered a weak smile towards his son._

_Prince Shirou bit his tongue – not wanting to say anything for the moment. Prince Shuuya seemed to be doing the same thing._

"_Believe it or not, Kenzaki was born as a good fairy – much like the other fairies you know. He liked to visit the kingdom and had always told me… that he would love to move here one day."_

_Prince Shirou and Prince Shuuya gasped. Kenzaki had wished to move here? And he was good too? _

'_Haha, well that is hard to believe…' Prince Shirou thought to himself. He glanced at Prince Shuuya, only to see that the other teen was doing nothing but listen to his father's story._

"_And…" the king continued but paused. He was hesitating, both of the princes could tell. But they didn't need to wait anytime longer, as the king opened his mouth again and continued his story – this time without hesitation._

"_Kenzaki was also the Fairy of Light."_

_Prince Shirou cursed inwardly; if he had been drinking from his goblet then he would have definitely choked. Kenzaki? The Fairy of Light? Yep, he just couldn't imagine it. He just couldn't imagine Kenzaki helping other people and such. _

_It was just impossible._

_The silver-haired prince glanced at Prince Shuuya again. This time, the young lad had his arms on the table and his fists were clenched into fists. _

'_He must find it hard to believe too…'_

_He looked back at his father, urging him to continue. _

"_Something happened between the two of us, we argued and there was almost war. Ever since that day, all the love in Kenzaki's heart was replaced by pure hatred for everybody. He even hated the other fairies – who had been brothers and sisters to him._

_Overjoyed by his new and dark powers, the Fairy of Darkness we see right now begins his conquest on world domination. He tried to rule the world – thus the reason why he travelled to many and distant kingdoms."_

"_And the reason why he went to mine…" Prince Shuuya spoke up suddenly. His face was tense and anybody could easily guess that the lad was filled with rage._

_Prince Shirou's brain started to work in full gear. The Middluns was one of the most powerful kingdoms of the day. The kingdom even owned a lot of land, and had the least homeless peasants. It wouldn't be a surprise if anybody tried to take over the kingdom. But that would be near to impossible as the kingdom itself was guarded by a magical spell created by all the wizards and witches in the kingdom hundreds of years ago. Anybody whose intention is to take away the crown from the king's head, then he or she would suffer a very painful and slow death. _

_It was a miracle that Kenzaki had been able to survive. _

_The young adult was brought back to Earth when his father started to speak again._

"_But how did Kenzaki survive your kingdom's powerful barrier?" Prince Shirou looked at the other prince._

"_Maybe it was because he wasn't after the throne in the first place… He was after my sister." Prince Shuuya gritted his teeth. _

"_Yes, that would be logical… But considering the fact that Kenzaki is a magical creature, a spell like that – no matter how strong – would never work on him." The king said and Prince Shuuya grunted. _

_There was an awkward silence between the three of them – as none of them said anything after that. _

_But the king broke the silence by sighing, very loudly. He massaged his temple, in an attempt to calm his mind. _

"_Is there something wrong, father?" Prince Shirou asked; slightly worried that his father might be sick._

"_As a matter of fact Shirou… Yes, there is something wrong…" the king sighed again. _

_Prince Shirou raised his eyebrows out of curiosity – and Prince Shuuya did the same. _

"_What do you mean, father?"_

"_I'm sure you remember how you received that stone, right?"_

"_Yes, you told me that Kenzaki cursed me with this stone when the kingdom was rejoicing my birth. You also told me that the Fairy of Love placed another spell on me, a spell that can break the curse. And the Fairy of Battle even gave me the sword I use to train every day," _

"_Yes… I'm glad that you remembered, but… that's not all that happened,"_

_Prince Shirou was silent. _

"_Are you saying that there's still more to the story, my king?" Prince Shuuya asked on behalf of Prince Shirou. He was just as curious as his new friend. _

"_Apparently so… You see, my son, your mother didn't just give birth to you only."_

"_W-What do you mean?"_

"_You had a twin brother Shirou… A twin brother named Atsuya…"_

_Prince Shirou gasped. Prince Shuuya looked as equally shocked. _

"_A… twin?" Prince Shirou muttered in disbelief. He… had a brother? Or more accurately, a twin brother?_

_The prince gulped. "What… happened to him?"_

"_Kenzaki took him away."_

_His grip on his chair tightened. His body was slightly trembling. What was this feeling? Was it rage? Or just mere anger? He wasn't really sure._

_His father continued, "After he cursed you… He took hold of your twin and just vanished with him… Your mother she… She died because of that. She had been too depressed, blaming herself for everything that had happened…"_

"_Why didn't you tell me?"_

"_I thought that it would be better left unsaid…" the king raised his hand and his old but trustworthy butler came to his side immediately. _

"_Yes, my king?" _

"_Would you mind getting me… you know what,"_

_The butler nodded his head. "I will do so immediately, my king." And he left._

_The silence became awkward once again, as Prince Shirou started to play with his food again and the king tapping his index finger impatiently. Only Prince Shuuya had tried eating the dessert, which consisted of a delicious looking moist chocolate cake._

_The butler soon returned with a golden coloured box decorated with white snowflakes. He opened the lid for the king, who reached in and took out a beautifully silver and white coloured crown. The details were breathtaking, and it was splendidly amazing._

_Prince Shirou gasped. The crown that his father was holding right now… It was an exact copy of his crown._

"_Is that…"_

"_Yes… this was supposed to be Atsuya's crown…" the king stared at it, his eyes were slowly watering. Not long after, he held it towards Prince Shirou. "I think it would be best if you keep it for the time being," _

_The prince slowly took it from his father's hands. He stared at it, amazed by how much similarity it had with his own. _

"_Do you think… Atsuya is still alive… somewhere?"_

"_Considering that it was Kenzaki that took him away, he could be either both." The king said._

_Prince Shirou gripped the crown. A sudden sensation burned inside of him._

_He was determined to find his long lost brother._

_End of Flashback_

"High up in the clouds?" a voice interrupted Prince Shirou's daydream. He turned to his left, and saw Prince Shuuy walking towards him. A small smile appeared on his face.

"Seems so," he replied.

"Is that the legendary Sword of Battle?" Prince Shuuya exclaimed in an amazed tone.

Prince Shirou looked at the sword he had owned ever since he was a baby – the sword that once belonged to the Fairy of Battle. He drew the sword out and pointed it towards the sky, staring at his own reflection that appeared on the sword's shiny metal.

The prince heard the other prince drawing out his sword too and turned around. Prince Shuuya smirked. "Our swords are opposites, just like our kingdoms," and true to his words, Prince Shuuya owned the Sword of Peace – the polar opposite of the Sword of Battle.

Prince Shirou stared at his new friend's sword. Prince Shuuya's words played in his mind non-stop. Yes it was true; the kingdom of Lastvia was normally cold while the kingdom of Middluns was normally hot.

The prince stood up – much to Prince Shuuya's surprise.

"Care for a duel, my friend?" Prince Shirou invited with a smile. He held his sword high with pride and was already in his battle stance.

Prince Shuuya returned the smile and shifted into his battle stance too. "It would be my pleasure, dear friend,"

**.End.**

**BTW, I'm going on a hiatus until the 16th of May - and for a legit reason. But all I can say is, it involves school and Vocaloid LOL XDDD Ja~ Mata ne!**


	5. Chapter 5

ヽ(・ω・ヽ*) Harro everybody

Okay now let's just move on with this really short chapter! O^O I'm in a huge rush so excuse any mistakes! Those will be fixed later! … Hopefully.

**Chapter 5**

Both of the princes dropped to the ground, tired and definitely exhausted from their small 'battle'. Their swords were right next to them – shining brightly in the sunlight. Prince Shirou gave a smile to Prince Shuuya – who smiled back.

"You're not… bad…" Prince Shirou praised in between breaths.

"You're one to speak…" Prince Shuuya replied. The two of them helped each other to stand up and they shared a few laughs. They kept their swords. "Maybe we should do this more often, to increase our strength," Prince Shirou suggested. The other prince nodded without the slightest bit of hesitation. "Sounds like a plan,"

There was silence between them for a while. It wasn't dinner yet, tea time was still a good amount of time away, they were too tired for another clash – the princes practically had nothing to do now. So they decided it would be best to rest in the garden, admiring the pretty growing flowers. As they rested on the bench, Prince Shirou started to get uncomfortable in the silence. Weighing his words, he finally asked, "If you don't mind me asking, how did it happen?"

"Are you referring to the incident that led me to your kingdom?" Prince Shuuya replied nonchalantly.

Prince Shirou hesitantly nodded. "Y-Yeah…"

The other prince shifted in his seat. He leaned against the bench. "Well, it was like any other day…"

_Flashback_

"_Onii-chan!" the little princess giggled loudly at her brother's return. Shuuya smiled and lifted her up in his arms, spinning them around. "How's my little sister?" he asked after settling down. Yuuka, at the age of nine, was fairly beautiful and adorable. Her giggles only made her look cuter. "I'm the one who's supposed to ask you that, you just came back from riding! So, so, how was it?"_

_Shuuya patted his little sister's head, chuckling. "Yes, it was marvellous. I promise I'll take you with me once you're old enough, okay?"_

_The princess' smile grew wider at this and she quickly nodded. "I love you, onii-chan!" she flung her arms around his muscular body and crushed him in a tight hug. Though Shuuya, of course, was not affected by the hug. It didn't hurt him at all. He just laughed harder. "I love you too, Yuuka,"_

"_Oh, but I love her more," a new voice resounded. Shuuya's eyes grew wide at this strange voice and he turned around – protective arms holding Yuuka tightly. His teeth gritted at the sight of Kenzaki. "You…" he started. Shuuya pushed Yuuka to the back, making himself her shield._

_Kenzaki's smirk was intimidating. And for Lord's sake, his outfit was _terrible_. He could've at least gotten himself a fashion adviser or something. Let's not dangle on his outfit any longer, for it is truly among the most disgusting things Shuuya had ever seen in his fifteen years of life._

"_What do you want?!" Shuuya barked at him. Kenzaki started to laugh. "Isn't it obvious what I want?" his laugh turned louder._

_Shuuya's hand turned into fists. His eyes narrowed. "O-Onii-chan, wh-who is that?" Yuuka asked, her voice shaking. _

"_See, even she's curious about me," Kenzaki said, his smirk still there. "So let's cut to the chase. I want a wife. And I want her."_

_The prince gasped at this. He could feel himself boil in anger. "SHE'S ONLY NINE FOR GOD'S SAKE!" he shouted. Shuuya took a step back, Yuuka still behind him, when Kenzaki stepped forward. "Who cares about age?" the dark fairy said. _

"_You know you're not welcome here, _Kenzaki_," saying the fairy's name felt like he had moss in his mouth. "GUARDS! GUARDS?!" Shuuya shouted again, knowing how dangerous it was to face Kenzaki alone. The fairy laughed and laughed at Shuuya's futile attempts. "Oh stop being foolish, you dumb prince. All of your guards have been cursed to eternal slumber, giving them the rest they deserved for guarding this stupid palace of yours after so long," he spat. Shuuya gasped and his eyes widened. "Impossible! How did you enter the kingdom in the first place?!" the mere thought of Kenzaki penetrating the barrier created by their great magicians sent shivers down his spine. The barrier around the kingdom had made a mark in history as the greatest magical barrier against all evil that ever existed. So how did he?!_

"_A mere barrier like that is nothing for the likes of me," he outstretched his hand. "And for crossing the barrier, don't you think I deserve a princess?" Kenzaki was still insisting on taking Yuuka. "There are _other_ kingdoms with _older_ princesses," Shuuya hissed, his arm still wrapped protectively around the trembling Yuuka. "Are you implying that I should wait until she comes of age?" Kenzaki asked mockingly. "Even after she's old enough, I would never let you take her!" the prince sent glares towards the other._

"_Very protective. Impressive," Kenzaki started, "but not enough."_

_In a blink of an eye, Shuuya felt a tremendous amount of pain shooting through his body. A scream came out of his mouth. He had been thrown into the wall. An invincible force was holding him against the wall – leaving Yuuka alone. Realizing this, Shuuya struggled. "YUUKA!" he shouted. The small princess trembled. Her feet were stuck on the ground. _

_Kenzaki walked towards her. One arm was outstretched towards Shuuya. He was obviously using magic to get him out of the way. Despite Shuuya's struggles, he couldn't move at all. He was frozen in place, hanging in mid-air. He so desperately wanted to move, to get Yuuka out of the way, and to beat the crap out of Kenzaki. But in his current state he was as useful as a twig. Yuuka tried to run. She knew she had to. Kenzaki wasn't even using any magic on her to hold her down. But still, her legs themselves were frozen solid. She couldn't run. She couldn't run at all. _

"_Hm… Pretty little thing, aren't you?" Kenzaki said, caressing the princess' cheek. Yuuka flinched under his touch. She quickly stepped back. "D-Don't touch me!" she shouted at him. Kenzaki chuckled evilly. He gripped her shoulder and a 'LEAVE HER ALONE!' from Shuuya was ignored. Panic took over Yuuka's body completely and without thinking, she stepped on Kenzaki's foot – hard._

"_OW!" the fairy yells. He lifted his foot up and held it, jumping about as he did so. Shuuya couldn't help but to laugh a little at the sight. Yuuka seized this chance to run away. Suddenly the energy she didn't have earlier but hoped for dearly helped her. But Kenzaki noticed her little act and quickly waved his wand. His teeth gritted in annoyance. "Why you little brat!" A flash of black sparkles flew towards Yuuka like zephyr. Shuuya, seeing this, gasped. "YUUKA! LOOK OUT!"_

_The princess turned her head around. What she saw made her eyes widen in terror. But she was too late. The black magic hit her from behind and she screamed, falling on her knees. "YUUKA!" Shuuya shouted again. He struggled with the invincible chains that were tying him to the wall. But to no luck, he couldn't get out. He could only stare as his dear little sister's body slowly turned into stone. His eyes were wide and he held his breath. "No… NO!"_

_Kenzaki laughed. "The brat deserved it," he said, before disappearing – taking along the chains that had been on Shuuya. The prince fell on the ground and without a second to lose, rushed towards his sister. He knelt down next to her stony body, tears running down his cheeks. _

"_Yuuka…! Can you hear me?! YUUKA!"_

_End of Flashback_

"… And after that day I started to investigate more about Kenzaki, so that one day I can take my revenge on him. In the same time, find a spell that can cure my sister," Shuuya finished. He was looking up at the cloudy blue sky.

"I'm… sorry to hear that…" Shirou said, unsure of what else he could say. His eyes were locked on a pair of gardenias, a perfect distraction, if he could say it himself. The two of them were silent. Shirou didn't need to tell Shuuya about the purple stone buried in his forehead, he was pretty sure that the other prince knew about it inside and out. Just then, an idea came to his head.

"… You know…" he started, slowly turning his head towards Shuuya again. "Have you heard of the legendary magician that lives on the foot of the Unicorn Alps?"

Shuuya abruptly turned his head towards Shirou; his eyebrows were up in interest. "Legendary magician…?"

Shirou felt relieved. Good, that meant he didn't know. "Legend says he's the strongest magician that ever lived. His magic is stronger than all of the Twelve Fairies' powers combined," he continued with a small smile. "I've always wanted to meet him, but father says since the Fairy of Love had already lightened the burden of my curse, I don't need to see him,"

The other prince smiled too. "I'm not hearing a past tense in your sentences," he noted. "So I take that as a sign that he's alive,"

The silver-haired prince nodded his head. "In fact, there's a rumour going around that he's around our age,"

Shuuya gasped at that. "A magician that strong at our age?!" he asked in definite surprise. Shirou chuckled. "He sounds amazing, right? I'm sure he can help you!" he said and stood up. "Come on, I'll write the directions to his place on a map. And then you can go on another adventure first thing tomorrow morning!" he exclaimed excitedly. Shuuya smiled at him and he stands up too.

Shirou was about to break into a sprint towards his room, when he felt a hand on his shoulder stopping him. He turned his head around. "Gouenji-kun?" he asked, blinking. Shuuya was smiling and Shirou couldn't help but to blush at the charming smile that seemed much more charming under the beautiful sun in the beautiful garden. "Why don't we go together?" Shuuya offered. Shirou's heart skipped a beat. "T-Together? You mean, you and me?"

Shuuya chuckled. "Of course. It'll be more fun with you around," he pauses for a while, staring into Shirou's orbs. The silver-haired prince thought about it for a while. It didn't hurt to go on a little journey. And it wasn't like he was going alone. He then returned Shuuya's smile. "Sure! We'll leave tomorrow then," he said. "But we're still going to need a map," he said with a laugh and turned around again, finally disappearing out of sight towards his room. Somehow, for the first time in years, Prince Shirou Fubuki had never felt so happy.

**Chapter End**

Me: You have no idea how awkward it felt to be writing about a sexually frustrated pedofairy.

Gouenji: OAe…!

Fubuki: ._.

Me: Yes, yes, you two are too shocked at this development, especially Shuuya-kun. Either way, reviews are highly appreciated! /bows down/


End file.
